Goten, The Master of Meditation
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This takes place 1 year before my story Goten's Problem. You should read that first for this to make sense. Please R


Goten, The Master of Meditation  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: If you haven't read my Goten's Problem, then go read it! This one takes place one year before it. Oh yeah and I am not sure about the timeline or dates or anything like that after the Cell saga, so just go with it in this story. This story is told from Goten's point of view unless noted otherwise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am thirteen years old. I just met my dad what, five years ago. I try and spend a lot of time with him. Yeah, well right now I don't care. He is going to leave us again. I know it. He said something about training Ubuu And you know what really sucks? I have never really been trained right. Sure, I can fight and go Super Saiya-jin and I can fuse, but that doesn't matter. I am never calm, I am always on edge. My brother says that I should meditate more. I have such a hard time doing it though. I would ask him to help me, but he is so busy with the baby Pan, my niece, that I really don't want to bother him. If only I could calm down a bit. I am gonna go hang out with Trunks for awile.  
  
Trunks was sitting here watching Vegeta and Piccolo spar. When they were done Trunks and Vegeta began. I watched Piccolo for a moment. Why is he always meditating? MEDITATING?!!! That is it! I will get Piccolo to teach me! I move closer over to him. He looks up at me. I sit down and begin to laugh nervously. Trunks is distracted by me and Vegeta hits him. Trunks strikes back with a series of punches. I begin to move closer to Piccolo again. He is deep into meditation. I get about a foot away and he looks at me. "What?"  
  
"Um...well...hahaha....um..."  
  
"I am busy."  
  
"Could you teach me how to meditate?" Piccolo looks at me funny. He blinks once...twice...three times and turns his whole body to face me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Could you teach me how to meditate?"  
  
"You are Son Goten, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you don't know how to meditate?"  
  
"Yep." Piccolo looks at me strangely. "Look, my dad doesn't have the time for me, and Gohan is too busy with Pan. I don't want to bother him."  
  
"Okay. Go to my mountian tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Cool." I will become the master of meditation! That would be so cool! MuHahahahahahahahahaha! I had better rest up for tomorrow. I wave to Trunks and Vegeta and leave. Life will be so cool after this!  
  
Agh, dawn is too early. But it is for a good cause so I will get up. Now to Piccolo's mountian. I had better get some breakfast first. So this is the time that Dad gets up at every day. I got to get some food before he eats it all. I race down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad and Mom are eating at the table. I grab a box of cereal, eat it as fast as I can and fly out the door. No time for thank you and good bye. Piccolo's mountian is to the north. It should take fifteen minutes to get there.  
  
Piccolo is sitting by a stream when I get there. I sit down next to him. He nods and continues to meditate. What am I exposed to do? I guess I should wait until he is done. What is taking so long. Oh good he is stopping. "Well, meditate!"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Fine, take three deep breaths. Now close your eyes. Good. Focus only on my voice. Nothing else. Concintrate! Now, only in on my voice. Good. Take another three deep breaths. Now concitrate on a thought or a picture of an object in your mind. Do not stop if you have a vision. Visions help us in many ways. Now go meditate." I shrugg and begin with three deep breaths. I then clear my mind. I think I will meditate about my father. I keep a picture of him in my mind and sit there for an hour. I sit up after that. Piccolo looks over to me. "So?"  
  
"That was hard. And now I am really hungry."  
  
"That is what it is like the first time around. Go back home and eat and this time bring some food with you. Then come back and we will try it again."  
  
"Okay." I take off towards home. Dad is still there when I get back. Mom is yelling at him to do some chores. Okay, I really have to be careful. There is no room for mistakes. She can not notice me. Damn! "Hi Mom."  
  
"What was up with that little act this morning, mmm?"  
  
"Ah...well...I had to meet Trunks this morning. Yeah, and now I am just going to grab something for our...picnic that we are taking...Bra on."  
  
"Fine. Let me pack you something. You know it is good that you are spending time with little Bra. You boys be nice to her."  
  
"Sure thing Mom." I don't want to tell her where I have been because she hates Piccolo. I don't want Dad to know cause I don't want to offened him. This sucks. Oh well, I will become the master of meditation. Even if it means I have to tell them where I have been. Mom hands me a basket and pushes me out the door. Sorry Mom. Now off to train!  
  
Piccolo was meditating when I got back. He looked up when I approched him. "Good. Now try and meditate for two hours."  
  
"Okay." I sit down and begin the process again. This time I keep a picture of Gohan in my mind. After about three hours I have to stop. I grab a plate of food and eat. I begin again.   
  
For days it went on like that. I would meditate, eat, spar with Piccolo and then come home to sleep. My parents were becoming worried about me. So I told them where I was. "Oh, I have been training with Piccolo."  
  
"I don't want you talking to that Piccolo like your brother did. That man scares me."  
  
"Ah Mom, Piccolo is cool." My dad just shrugged and went back to training. My mom looked at me coldly.  
  
"Fine! I have better things to do than worry about you."  
  
"Cool!" I take off to go meditate with him. When I get there he is once again talking to Nail or meditating. I sit down and meditate myself. When I look up again it is night. Not only that, but it is three am. Dad is sleeping on the ground. I tap him on the shoulder and he sits up.   
  
"What?! What?!"  
  
"Dad, it is me."  
  
"Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"Three am."  
  
"Three am!!! Your mother is going to kill us! We are so dead!"  
  
"Relax. When did you get here?"  
  
"Oh around six in the evening. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I was waiting for you to finish up."  
  
"Oh. I just finished now."  
  
"NOW! How long was that?"  
  
"I started around six am."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is 18 hours! Even Piccolo doesn't meditate that long. He even got up and spared with me for a while." I shrug.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Okay." We fly off home. Piccolo telepathicly told me on my way back home that I am the Master of Meditation! I reached my goal! I am the Master of Meditation!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I have no idea how to meditate. This was all just a guess. Yeah, I know that this story was stupid and short. Hope you liked it! Please review. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  



End file.
